In The Way
by theprotego
Summary: It's a new school year, and Liam meets an old schoolmate of his - Hayden. Things aren't that great between the two, because although Liam means well, he always seems to be getting in Hayden's way - and she is NOT liking it! How do things get alright between the two of them - if they do get alright at all?


Hayden was sprawled out on her bed, biting the end of a fluorescent marker, her eyes running through a thick textbook lying open in front of her. She was trying to concentrate, but her mind kept going back to Liam. That stupid, stupid Liam. He had to spoil everything for her, all the time. Right from sixth grade. She thought of this morning. He just _had_ to sit down and tie his shoes right in the very _middle_ of the school hallway didn't he? And she was in such a hurry to go to class, she'd tripped right over him, and fallen oh-so-dramatically face first onto the ground, dropping her backpack and books. And everyone had laughed at her. Hayden winced as the memory came rushing back.

Ugh, Liam. He was always getting in her way. Figuratively _and_ literally.

She looked back at her text book and began re-reading the same page. But then again, she thought, what about that day... the day that weird girl, Tracy or whatever her name was, almost ripped the skin off of her wrist? She kept thinking about how she'd healed so fast but she also kept thinking about the look on Liam's face when he asked her if she need him to go with her to the nurse. He looked so... sincere.

She was just about to warm up to him. And then he had to go and embarrass her in front of everyone yet _again_.

Stupid, stupid Liam.

Liam was thinking about Hayden. He thought about how he'd tripped her over in the morning – without meaning to, of course – and how she'd flown right over him, books and backpack all flying over the place. He chuckled quietly. Then he remembered how she'd scrambled up and glared at him. He'd felt so stupid then – he _still_ felt so stupid. He always seemed to be getting in her way! He remembered the look of pure anger on her face, and felt the corners of his mouth curve up slowly. She looked cute when she was angry. Or even when she had that intimidating look on her face – like when she told him about her "vengeance" thing. He didn't doubt her one bit; she really wasn't someone to play around with.

Then he remembered what had happened way back in sixth grade, and what had happened that morning with the tripping and – hell, the other day he didn't even have the courtesy to insist on accompanying her to the nurse even though she was so sarcastic about it! He was just going from bad to worse on her radar.

"Just buck up and apologise to her already." He said aloud to himself, standing up.

What was that noise? Hayden looked up from her books to the window. The noise stopped. Must've been a squirrel or something on the tree outside. She went back to her books.

And suddenly, with no warning whatsoever, the window burst open, and hit the wall, shattering, and Liam jumped into her bedroom.

Hayden sat up fast and stared at him, aghast, and opened her mouth to scream. In a second he was on the bed next to her, his hand clamped over her mouth.

"Honey, what was that noise?" her mother's voice floated upstairs.

"Hayden, please don't scream," he whispered fast, "I came because I just wanted to tell you something. Please."

Anger flashed in her eyes, and Liam half-smiled. Her eyebrows pulled down at that, and so he straightened his expression. "Please, give me one chance. Just one to say I'm sorry. Please, Hayden."

She glared at him, and he felt her body relax. He let her go slowly, and she stood up and crossed her arms.

"Honey?" her mom called.

"Nothing mom, just dropped something." She called back.

Then she turned to Liam and whispered furiously, " _You broke my window!_ "

Liam turned to look at the damage he had caused and put his hands up to his face.

"I'll fix that, I promise." He said standing up, looking back at her, earnestly.

"And it was locked shut, how did you- Wait, how did you even get up here? _Did you climb that tree_?" she sounded almost hysterical. "Why _are_ you here?"

Liam put his hands out as if to gesture to her to calm down.

"Look, Hayden," he said, "I've been thinking-"

"Oh, I didn't know you were even capable of thought!" she hissed, folding her arms.

"Hayden, I know I've been a real idiot to you –"

"You think?"

"Oh my God, will you please let me speak?" he said, taking a step closer to her. That shut her up.

"I know I've been an idiot to you, and I'm sorry, alright? I did what I did by mistake – every time! All the times I've – I don't know – _interfered_ with you – it was always without meaning to! I know that's lousy but it's the truth!" he said.

She was looking up at him defiantly, but he could tell she wasn't so angry anymore.

"And I don't know why I always end up getting in your way... but I don't mean to." She looked at him a little quizzically. "I mean," he said, "I'd like to get in your way in a _good_ way, and you know not like, by tripping you up or... you know-" He was backing off, suddenly realising how close they were standing.

Hayden looked at him bumbling, running his hand sheepishly through his hair, and bit back a smile. Liam was so stupid... and cute. And he'd actually come all this way to apologise. He _was_ a sincere guy after all. She took a step closer to him, and without even knowing what she was doing, put her arms around him and pressed her lips to his, stopping him mid-sentence. She felt him tense up, and then all of a sudden, he relaxed, and kissed her back.

"Apology accepted," she said, looking up at him.

"Wow," he said. "I was _not_ expecting that at all."

Hayden laughed.

"You're pretty," Liam said, "and confusing." He looked quite confused too, but in a good way.

"Thank you?" she said, not knowing if that was compliment or not.

"So is that it... or should I keep apologising more?"

At that, her face split into a wide grin, and he pulled her close, leaned down and kissed her.


End file.
